Dimension Warriors: The Novel
by EliteFourShope
Summary: When the Multiverse is in danger, you can count on the Dimension Warriors to save the day! A year after the events of Penn Zero: Part Time Hero, A new threat emerges to destroy the multiverse. Now Penn, Boone, and Sashi must team up with the Supernoobs and Kirby to protect the multiverse from the resurrected Subspace Army.
1. Prologue: A New Adventure Begins

Prologue: A new Adventure Begins

It had been a year since Penn Zero, the legendary Part Time Hero, saved his parents (and the multiverse) from the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. He was now fifteen years old, but he never forgot the adventures he had with his friends: Boone Wiseman, a former Part Time Wiseman and avid flip flop collector; and Sashi Kobayashi, Penn's former Part Time Sidekick and current girlfriend. What better way to celebrate than with a party?

"I can't believe that it's been a year since I saved my parents." Penn told Boone and Sashi, "Triple Fist Bump!"

However, the party would be delayed, mainly because without a multiuniversal transporter, there was no way to travel through the multiverse. But suddenly, two suspicious buildings appeared out of thin air. One looked like a movie theater, and the other looked like a fast food restaurant. Out of both came the former bosses of the Part Time Heroes and Villains: Phyllis and Phil.

"What are you doing here?" Penn asked, surprised.

"Balance of Multiverse is broken." Phyllis explained.

"It's broken." Phil repeated.

Everyone gasped.

"But how?" Penn wondered.

"Most Dangerous World Imaginable got sucked into Subspace." Phyllis explained.

"I guess that this 'Subspace' is now 'The Most Dangerous World Imaginable'." Boone joked.

"No time for jokes." Phyllis told Boone, "Fate of multiverse rests in your hands."

"I thought you said there was no need for part-time heroes anymore." Penn said, as he, Boone, and Sashi walked into the theater.

"Only because there was no threat to balance." Phyllis explained, "The threat in question is one that was supposedly defeated by Mario and a group of Smashers."

"The Subspace Army?" Sashi gasped, "I've heard about them."

"Something very powerful must have brought them back." Penn said, "We have to find out who."

The heroes stepped onto the Multi Universal Transporter.

"Wow, an upgrade!" Sashi grinned, as she looked at her specs.

"I have upgraded your specs and brought back your battle armour." Phyllis explained.

"We might need the upgrades." Penn said.

"Good Luck, and may the Force be with you!" Phyllis called, as the heroes went through the portal.


	2. Part Time Heroes vs Supernoobs

Chapter one: Part Time Heroes VS Supernoobs

With a Zap! Penn, Boone and Sashi found themselves on a floating stadium.

"This world seems awfully familiar." Sashi noted.

"Why do you say that?" Penn asked her, "Also, check the specs."

"Honestly, I can't remember." Sashi replied, as a holographic image appeared on her specs. "That's new. Anyways, our mission is to find another hero to battle the Supernoobs."

The image disappeared.

"Welcome to the twenty seventh annual Smashdown!" An announcer bellowed, "Where we have the Part Time Heroes face off against the Supernoobs!"

Penn spotted a pink ball shaped creature, and wanted it to come over and see him.

"Guys! That's Kirby!" Penn said.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

"Do you want to help us?" Penn asked.

Kirby nodded.

"Sweet! My name is Penn, by the way, and these are my friends Boone and Sashi." Penn introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"We each get one Noob." Sashi said, "PZ, you take the blue one, Boone will battle the red one, I'll duel the purple one, and Kirby will fight the green one."

"Got it." Penn nodded.

The Part Time Heroes made their way to the field, where the Supernoobs were waiting for them.

Sashi scanned them using her specs. It was another new upgrade.

"Ok, I've gotten their data loaded into my specs." Sashi said. "The Supernoobs are four kids who were given "Battleballs" to fight an evil space virus that is mutating creatures in their dimension into beasts."

"It's a good thing that Kirby's here." Penn said, "Four against three isn't fair."

"Honestly, I would have kicked everyone's butt." Sashi replied.

"Round one will be Penn vs Blue Noob" The announcer said.

Blue Noob's real name was Tyler Bowman, and he was the leader of the Supernoobs. The Blue Battleball enhanced Tyler's senses and allowed him to teleport.

"A battle of leaders, huh?" Tyler said, "You're going down, Penn."

With Tyler's teleporting ability, Penn had a tough time laying a single hit on him.

But then, Penn realized that without the Blue Battleball, Tyler couldn't teleport, so he grabbed it and disarmed Tyler. Penn had won the first round.

"Awesome!" Penn cheered, as he gave Tyler back his Battleball.

"Not bad." Tyler said, "I sense you haven't lost your touch of being a hero."

They both shook hands. It was Part Time Heroes: 1, Supernoobs: 0.

"Next Round! Boone vs Red Noob!" The announcer said.

Red Noob's real name was Kevin Reynolds. Kevin was the most immature of the Noobs, and the Red Battleball allowed him to shapeshift into different animals.

"Dude, really?" Kevin asked, looking at Boone's flip flops, "are those flip flops?"

"No one disrespects the flip flops." Boone replied, "But do you want to know the best thing about wearing braces is?"

Both Boone and Kevin wore braces.

"Not right now." Kevin said, as he tapped his Battleball and turned into a horse.

Boone had learned a few things from Penn, such as doing the unexpected. And suddenly, he had an idea.

Boone climbed onto Kevin.

"Get off me, man!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Yeehaw!" Boone exclaimed, "This is just as cool as riding a dinosaur!"

"Dude, you rode a dinosaur?" Kevin was shocked.

"Yep!" Boone said.

By this time, Boone was too heavy for Kevin.

"Stop!" Kevin yelled, "You're crushing me!"

Boone got off of Kevin.

"Did I win?" Boone asked.

"Yes." Penn said.

The second round was over. It was half time.

"Nice work guys." Penn told Boone, Sashi, and Kirby. "We dominated the first half."

"Not quite…" Sashi noted, "You almost didn't land a single hit on Tyler."

"At least we're having fun, right?" Boone asked.

"I've got a feeling that this is what the mission is all about." Sashi smiled. She kissed Penn on the cheek.

Sashi knew she was next. Her opponent was going to be Purple Noob, aka Jennifer Shope.

Shope was the smartest of the Noobs, and was also the only female member on her team. The Purple Battleball allowed her to control the forces of nature.

"I knew it." Shope said to herself, "A girl vs a girl."

Sashi and Shope bowed to each other.

"Let's do this!" they both said.

Shope started the round by firing lightning bolts from her hands. But Sashi dodged them all.

"You're fast!" Shope told Sashi.

In the end, Shope managed to find Sashi's weak spot: her left shin.

"Ouch!" Sashi exclaimed, as Shope hit her left shin with a bolt of lightning. But at the same time, Sashi managed to hit Shope hard enough to knock both of them out.

Both girls collapsed, so it was a tie.

"You were great out there, Sash." Penn said.

"Thanks, Penn." Sashi replied, being helped off of the field by Penn and Boone, "But you can't win them all."

"It was a lot of fun fighting you, Sashi." Shope said, being helped up by the other Supernoobs.

"Thanks, Shope." Sashi smiled.

The final battle was Kirby vs Green Noob.

Green Noob was also known as Theodore Roachmont, but his friends called him "The Roach". The Green Battleball allowed him to fly and gave him super strength.

"Be careful, Roach!" Shope warned, "Kirby can copy your powers!"

"I'll be fine!" Roach said, "Besides, you saved the best for last!"

Both Kirby and Roach exchanged blows, until Kirby's hammer hit Roach's enlarged fist.

Kirby inhaled Roach's Battleball, but didn't like the taste, so he spat it out. He tried the hammer again, but Roach was ready.

"And here comes a giant fist!" Roach exclaimed, punching Kirby.

It was over. The Part Time Heroes beat the Supernoobs, 2 to 1, with a tie between Sashi and Shope.

Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, and Kirby had been fully healed and rushed to the center of the field.

The crowd roared with applause as the heroes waved.

But suddenly, the sky turned red. The crowd started to scream in panic as a giant airship flew in. The front of the ship looked like the mask of one of Kirby's friends, Meta Knight.

The Halberd… Kirby thought to himself.

"Now I remember where this is from." Sashi said, "We're doomed."


	3. Return of the Subspace Army

Chapter 2: Attack on Midair Stadium

"The Subspace Army is back." Sashi said.

"Who?" Penn asked.

"Not long ago, The Subspace Army invaded the World of Trophies." Sashi explained, "They used Subspace Bombs to absorb parts of that world into Subspace."

"So that's how the Most Dangerous World Imaginable got sucked into Subspace." Penn realized, "I wonder how Rippen took it."

"I took it very well, Penn Zero!" A voice cackled.

"Rippen?!" Penn, Boone, and Sashi were shocked to see their former art teacher and part time villain.

"That's right, heroes," Rippen said, "I'm back!"

"And don't forget about me!" A shorter man added. It was Larry, the former principal of Penn's school, and part time minion.

"Larry." Sashi sighed.

"How is this possible?" Penn asked, "You guys (and some other villains) trapped yourselves in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable!"

"That might have been true, but once the Most Dangerous World Imaginable got sucked into Subspace, I reignited my passion to become a full time villain!" Rippen explained.

"And I'm not alone." Rippen continued, "Meet my new partner!"

A blue alien stood beside Rippen.

"Well, well, well." The alien said, "We meet again, Supernoobs!"

"Count Venamus!" The Noobs exclaimed.

"It seems that you're not the only ones to team up." Venamus said.

"I sensed this would happen." Tyler said.

"You don't need ESP to figure that out." Sashi said.

"The girl is right, blue one." Venamus agreed.

"After all, you are our archenemies!" Shope noted.

"Why do Sashi and Shope always have to be right?" Penn and Tyler asked.

The girls chuckled and fist bumped, then turned towards Rippen and Venamus.

"You're going down!" Shope exclaimed.

"I'll break your skulls!" Sashi cried.

"We won't fight you." Venamus told the heroes.

"Why not?" Kevin asked

"Because they will!" Venamus explained, pointing to purplish blobs.

"Shadow bugs…" Sashi muttered.

The Shadow bugs took the form of humanoid creatures called Primids.

"Destroy them!" Rippen and Venamus commanded

"Not if we destroy you first!" Sashi exclaimed.

The Primids were no match for Sashi.

"Sashi's tough." Venamus observed.

"You're next, Venamus!" Sashi yelled.

"Nope!" Venamus dodged the attack. He and Rippen then disappeared.

Suddenly, two friendly aliens appeared. One was yellow, and the other was blue. It was Memnock and Zenblock, the trainers of the Supernoobs.

"Mem and Zen!" Tyler exclaimed, "Are we glad to see you!"

"We're happy that you Noobs are O.K, and you really did well in that fight with the Part Time Heroes." Memnock said

"Plus, it seems that you made friends with them." Zenblock observed, as Penn stood next to Tyler.

"Well, its only natural that we're friends and leaders." Tyler said.

Boone and Kevin were getting along well, as were Sashi and Shope.

Kirby and Roach were becoming friends too.

But then, Mem and Zen got trapped in cages.

"Help us, Supernoobs!" The aliens exclaimed in distress.

Holding the cages was a foe that Mario faced several times: Petey Piranha.

"Rooar!" Petey roared.

"Oh boy..." Shope groaned.


	4. VS Petey Pirranha

"This is deja vu for you all over again, isn't it, Kirby?" Penn asked.

Kirby nodded. He had been in the same situation before. But the heroes did not notice the Ancient Minister coming. He dropped a Subspace Bomb.

"Kirby! Noobs!" Penn called, "You save Mem and Zen, while we stop the Bomb!"

"No!" Sashi exclaimed

"Why not?" Penn asked, confused.

"Once a Subspace Bomb is set, you can't stop the countdown." Sashi explained.

"You're saying this is hopeless?" Penn said, "Now what trope would that fall under?"

"That's not importaint right now!" Sashi growled.

Just as Sashi finished her sentence, the Part Time Heroes blasted off. A twinkle in the sky appeared to show where they blasted off to.

"Penn! Boone! Sashi!" Tyler yelled.

"You defeated the Part Time Heroes, now prepare to die!" Shope exclaimed.

"Is that a hint of Sashi I hear?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm learning some hostility from her." Shope explained.

"Guys, focus!" Tyler said.

"Sorry." Kevin and Shope replied.

"Let's just get this over with." Tyler said.

It didn't take long for the Noobs to free Mem and Zen. Petey Piranha got enraged.

"Look!" Shope exclaimed, pointing to a red blob falling from the sky.

It was the Virus.

"Venamus was right!" Tyler realized, "There is more than one source!"

Before the Virus could infect anything, Shope managed to extract it.

Petey Pirranha exploded in a flash of light.

"What just happened?" Tyler asked.

"Petey Pirranha must have been a regular Pirranha Plant that was mutated by the Virus." Roach commented.

"This is fun and all, but let's get out of here!" Shope exclaimed.

"To the Galacticus!" The Noobs exclaimed.

The Noobs escaped the Midair Stadium before it exploded into a purple void.

"Now to find Penn, Boone, and Sashi!" Tyler said.

"But where could they be?" Kevin asked.

"If I were to guess, I think they're in the Sea of Clouds." Shope replied.

"Then let's go!" Roach exclaimed.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Kirby says that he'll help look for Penn and the others." Roach translated.

"Thanks, Kirby!" Tyler said, "And good luck!".


	5. Journey Through the Sea of Clouds

"I see them!" Roach said.

The Galacticus landed by the trophies of Penn, Boone, and Sashi.

Tyler touched Penn's trophy, Kevin touched Boone's trophy, and Shope touched Sashi's trophy.

The Part Time Heroes were revived.

"Where are we?" Penn asked.

"Are we dead?" Boone asked.

"I don't see any angels, so no." Sashi said.

"Hi!" Kirby called.

"Kirby!" The Part Time Heroes cheered. They each hugged Kirby.

"We're in the Sea of Clouds." Shope told everyone.

"Noobs!" The Part Time Heroes cried. They each had a group hug.

"You're O.K!" Tyler said.

"All right!" Kevin exclaimed, "The team is back together!"

"We need a team name." Shope commented.

"How about the Dimension Warriors?" Roach asked.

"That'll work." Penn accepted.

And so, our heroes traveled through the Sea of Clouds, following the trail of the Halberd.

"We gotta find a way onto the ship!" Tyler said.

"Relax, guys." Penn said, "The Halberd's captain is a good guy."

"Meta Knight?" Sashi asked.

Then, Meta Knight fell from the sky.

"And that's him." Sashi said, as Meta Knight landed on the ground with a thud.

"I'm surprised that Meta Knight survived a fall from that height." Penn said.

"This is proof that he is broken, just like in _Brawl_." Boone said.

"At least he got nerfed in Smash 4." Sashi said.

"Enough talking about how I dominated Brawl tournaments." Meta Knight said.

"At least he admits it." Penn said.

"Anyways, you are the Dimension Warriors, correct?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yep!" Penn said, "I'm the leader, Penn Zero."

"Who ever said anything about you leading?" Tyler asked angerly.

"Don't worry, Tyler, you can be assistant leader." Penn told him.

"O.K" Tyler said, "But why are you not on your ship?"

"The Subspace Army stole it." Meta Knight replied.

"That figures." Shope moaned.

"We'll help you get your ship back." Penn assured Meta Knight.

"Thank you, Penn Zero." Meta Knight commented.

"No problem." Penn said.

"We're going to have to travel through the Multiverse, though." Meta Knight continued.

"Why?" Sashi asked.

"Because the Subspace Army has set it's sights on other dimensions in the multiverse." Meta Knight explained.

"That's horrible!" Shope said.

"I know," Meta Knight replied, "and that's why we need to hurry."

"Plus, I see you have your own ship," He continued, "It might not be the Halberd, but it'll do."

"Where's the Subspace Army headed?" Penn asked.

"Cornbury." Meta Knight told the Heroes.


	6. Attack on Cornbury

"Isn't that your home dimension?" Penn asked the Noobs, as everyone headed into the Galacticus.

"Yep." Tyler answered, a bit upset.

"First the Virus, and now the Subspace Army?" Shope complained, "Our Dimension is a magnet for trouble!"

"We have to get there, immediatly!" Penn exclaimed.

"If there's not a Sharknado, I swear to Arceus." Sashi commented.

"That's something you'd more likely see in the Most Dangerous World Imaginable." Penn chuckled.

"A Virus-infected Sharknado would be very likely." Roach added.

"Guys, there's no such thing as a Sharknado." Shope groaned, "If it were real, it would have been in many dimensions, or at least all over the world."

"You haven't seen 'Global Swarming'" Sashi replied.

"Enough about Sharknadoes!" Tyler yelled.

"Sashi started it!" Penn complained.

"Hey!" Sashi snapped, "Don't throw me under the bus!"

"Stop!" Boone yelled, as everyone passed through the portal.

The heroes saw a bunch of Virus beasts.

"There are Virus beasts everywhere!" Tyler observed.

"We gotta stop it!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Go Battleballs!" The Noobs exclaimed.

The Battleballs transformed into suits. It was complete with different colored hair to disguise them.

"That's so cool!" Penn exclaimed.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Sashi told the Noobs.

"Thanks," Tyler said, "Now hold my hand."

"Why?" Penn asked.

Tyler pressed a button on his Battleball, and the Dimension Warriors teleported to an amusement park called "Funder Wunderland".

"There's no time to go on rides." Sashi said.

Then, a Sharknado ripped through the amusement park, and destroyed the scariest ride in the park: Count Dropula.

"I told you Sharknadoes were real!" Sashi exclaimed.

Shope groaned.

"That was just a coincidence." She said, unimpressed.

"Like how the Virus could infect it?" Boone asked

Suddenly, a Virus pod hit one of the sharks in the Sharknado.

The Sharks mutated into Virus sharks.

"You just had to say it, Boone!" Kevin complained.

"Yep, we're doomed." Shope said.

"We can't give up!" Sashi said.

Sashi kicked a shark, and then Shope shocked another.

Down went the Sharknado.

"All right!" Tyler cheered, as he extracted the Virus from the sharks.

"Time to check 'Fight a Sharknado' off of my bucket list." Sashi said.

"I give up." Shope groaned.

"You know what this story needs?" Kevin said, "Music!"

"Like what?" Penn asked.

"Gorillaz!" Sashi said, looking at a poster.

"They played a concert in Cornbury and we missed it?" Roach groaned, "Aw man."

"Don't worry, the Subspace Army is in their dimension." Sashi said. "Maybe we should worry. I'm too excited by the fact that we might cross paths."

"We get to see them live in concert!" Shope said.

The girls squealed.

"What's with the girls?" Boone asked.

"They're really huge fans, I guess." Kevin said.

"It says that the band's in Detroit or Winnipeg." Sashi said, "Either that, or they're watching the Jets and Golden Knights game."

"They're probably in Detroit." Tyler said, "I heard there's a haunted house that has a really soothing bath."

"Detroit, here we come!" The heroes cried.


	7. Warriorz

The Galacticus headed through a portal that lead to Detroit.

"Maybe we can see the Winnipeg Jets take on the Detroit Red Wings." Roach commented.

"The Jets aren't in town." Shope said, "But Gorillaz is."

"Obviously." Sashi said, as the heroes landed near an old house.

"There they are!" Tyler called.

"Do you get the feeling we've been here before?" a Japanese girl (that wasn't Sashi) told three men.

"Relax, Noodle." A pickle-like man comforted the guitarist.

Noodle was suspicious. Of course, her band, Gorillaz, was in the same situation before in one of their music videos.

"Oh My Gosh!" Sashi exclaimed, "2D, Murdoc, Noodle, and Russel!"

"You're Gorillaz?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." 2D said, his voice fresh like peppermint tea.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Shope said.

Murdoc rang the doorbell.

"Loudest doorbell I ever heard." He said.

"Looks like a fixer-upper."2D noted.

"Hmm welcoming." Russel observed.

"A little too welcoming I say." Murdoc noted.

"Would it kill them to vacuum?" Noodle asked.

"Maybe we should split up and take a look around." Russel suggested.

"Great idea Russ, always works out well in horror movies." Murdoc said.

"It does not." Sashi replied, "And don't even think about taking a bath, Murdoc."

"Too late." Shope pointed out.

2D headed to the kitchen, with Penn and Tyler close behind.

Murdoc ignored Sashi's advice and went to the bathroom. Boone and Kevin accompanied him.

Russel, Roach, and Kirby headed for the bedroom.

This left Sashi and Shope with Noodle, and the three girls headed for the basement.

2D was attracted to all of the food in the fridge.

"The BATH!" Murdoc exclaimed, "Hey you guys, I'm just gonna take a bath."

"I'm so tired." Russel yawned.

Noodle put on a record. It was "Saturnz Barz" (Featuring Popcann).

"Oh no." Sashi mumbled.

Music started to play.

"All my life!" A ghost sang.

Then the ghost sang stuff in a language that no one could understand.

Weird stuff was happening all over the house. It felt like everyone was in space or being attacked by ghosts.

Then the song ended.

"Breakfast?" Murdoc offered.

"I'm not that hungry." Shope said.

"Oh yeah, I got a real appetite." Russel said.

"Just a peppermint tea for me." 2D replied.

"It was nice seeing you." Penn said.

"You heroes aren't that bad." Murdoc said, "You really cared for us."

"Now where?" Penn asked Sashi.

"We're going back to the World of Trophies." Sashi said.

"We can probably get on the Halberd there." Penn replied, "Get ready, Dimension Warriors, for your biggest mission yet!"


	8. Yanmega and Birdo

After helping Gorillaz in the Spirit House, the Dimension Warriors travelled to the Mushroom Kingdom, which was part of the World of Trophies.

However, the Galacticus was running low on fuel. But that did not stop them from making the perfect landing.

"Great." Shope moaned, "We're out of gas."

"So this is the Mushroom Kingdom." Penn said, "But where's Mario?"

"Not sure." Sashi said, "But I heard that there's a Gorillaz cover band playing at Peach's Castle."

"Really?" Penn asked, as he saw a dinosaur-like figure wearing a red bow on it's head.

"Hello, darlings!" The creature said, "I'm Birdo!"

The Dimension Warriors looked at Birdo in disbelief. There was no way that she could be the singer.

"You've never heard of me?" Birdo asked, a bit irate.

"Aren't you friends with Yoshi?" Sashi said.

"Yes, that's true." Birdo replied, "But he broke up with me."

"That's terrible!" Sashi said.

"I hope Yoshi can forgive me." Birdo sighed.

Then Birdo's cell phone rang. Yoshi was calling!

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi cried.

"Yoshi's in trouble!" Birdo said, "We have to save him!"

"Let's-a-go!" Penn said.

Birdo rolled her eyes.

Soon, at Peach's Castle, our heroes saw Bowser and Bowser Jr.

"You might have evaded me before, Birdo, but this is as far as you'll go!" Bowser roared.

"That's my line!" Birdo honked.

"Go rescue the others." She whispered to the boys, "Sashi, Shope, you ready to face Bowser?"

The girls nodded.

"Dad, I'm scared of Sashi." Bowser Jr. whined.

"Sashi's just a girl." Bowser said.

"I'll break your shells!" Sashi yelled, "Then I'll break your skulls!"

Bowser Jr. hid in his shell.

"Ok, Junior." Bowser comforted his son, "Don't let Sashi intimidate you."

"I lowered your attack power with my intimidation, I guess." Sashi chuckled.

"You're not a Staraptor." Shope groaned, "Or even Mega Manetric."

Sashi chuckled again. She knew those two Pokemon had Intimidate.

"But I have the destructive spirit of a Gyarados." Sashi noted.

"Can we PLEASE stop talking and defeat Bowser already?" Birdo honked.

"Too late." Sashi said, as she kicked Bowser Jr. out of his Junior Clown Car, "But thanks for the ride!"

"That's better." Birdo replied.

"So long, Gay Bowser!" Mario exclaimed as he grabbed Bowser by his tail.

"I'm not GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes you are." Penn said, as he high fived Mario.

"I'll get you next time, Mario!" Bowser Jr. went after his father.

"No you won't." Tyler said.

"Thank you, Mario and Birdo." Sashi said.

"No problem!" They replied.

"Sashi, Shope." Birdo said, "You two are welcome to join me at any concert as a VIP guest."

"Sweet!" Sashi cheered.

"Cool!" Shope grinned.

"I also found this egg during our battle." Birdo continued, "It seems that it's almost ready to hatch."

Birdo gave the egg to Sashi.

"It's hatching!" Everyone exclaimed.

The egg transformed into a dragonfly-like Pokemon.

"It's a Yanma!" Sashi beamed.

"That was a Pokemon egg?" Shope asked.

"I think my Specs have a built in Pokedex." Sashi said, as she checked her specs. "Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokemon. A Bug and Flying Type. Yanma is capable of seeing 360 degrees without having to move its eyes. It is a great flier that is adept at making sudden stops and turning midair. This Pokémon uses its flying ability to quickly chase down targeted prey."

"It also says that Yanma can evolve once it knows Ancient Power." She continued.

Yanma was flying around, trying to impress Sashi.

"Yanma." It buzzed.

"I can't wait until you evolve!" Sashi said.

It was sooner than expected, as Yanma unleashed an Ancient Power.

Then, Yanma started to glow. It grew bigger and grew wings on it's tail. Yanma evolved into Yanmega!

Yanmega buzzed.

"Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokemon. A Bug and Flying Type, and the evolved form of Yanma." Sashi explained as she checked her specs. "This six-legged Pokémon is easily capable of transporting an adult in flight. The wings on its tail help it stay balanced."

"How did it evolve so fast?" Shope said.

"I have no idea." Sashi said, "But welcome to the team, Yanmega!".

"Great." Penn cheered, "Now let's head for the Halberd!"


	9. Taking Back the Halberd

With Yanmega now with Sashi, the Dimension Warriors had a Pokemon that could help them out in a battle.

"There's still much we have to learn." Sashi said, sending out Yanmega.

"Yam." Yanmega grunted.

"What is it?" Sashi asked Yanmega.

The Bug type Pokemon buzzed by Kirby.

"I think Yanmega wants to give Kirby a ride." Penn said.

"Yanma." Yanmega grunted, "Yan, Meg, Mega."

"Well, go scout." Sashi told Yanmega.

Yanmega flew out of the Galacticus at blazingly high speeds.

"So it's ability is Speed Boost." Sashi said.

Then Yanmega was shot down, but was saved by a Charizard, Lucario, and Greninja.

"Yama." She buzzed.

"Ninja." Greninja croaked.

"You look hurt." Lucario said telepathically, "Yanmega, are you OK?"

"Yameg." Yanmega grunted in pain.

"This isn't good." Lucario replied.

"Yanmega." Yanmega cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to 'Sashi'". Lucario assured.

Charizard flew by the Galacticus.

"Char!" Charizard roared.

"It's a Charizard, Lucario, and Greninja!" Penn exclaimed.

"Ok, let me get the data." Sashi said, " Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. A Fire and Flying type, and the final evolved form of Charmander. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself."

"What about Lucario?" Tyler asked.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokemon." Sashi explained, "A Fighting and Steel type, and the evolved form of Riolu. They can detect the species of a living being— and its emotions—from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs."

"And Greninja?" Boone asked.

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon." Sashi explained, "A Water and Dark type, and the final evolved form of Froakie. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water."

"Good to know." Shope said.

"But what about Kirby?" Roach asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine." Lucario said telepathically.

"Woah!" Tyler exclaimed, "I didn't even need to read it's mind!"

"That is the power of Aura." Lucario told him.

Yanmega grunted. It was in a lot of pain.

"Use this Full restore." Lucario told Sashi.

"Got it." Sashi said.

Yanmega was fully healed.

"Yam Yam!" Yanmega buzzed in relief.

"Now return." Sashi said, putting Yanmega back in it's Pokeball.

"Let's head for the Halberd." Shope said.

Kirby was worried. He had been on the Halberd before, but never when it was used for the mobile base for the Subspace Army.

"There's gotta be an opening." Sashi said, "So we can board the ship?".

"I see it!" Tyler said.

"Yanmega, come on out!" Sashi exclaimed.

"Yama!" Yanmega cried.

"Yanmega, can you carry me to the Halberd?" Sashi asked.

"Yanma." Yanmega buzzed.

"Let's go." Sashi said.

Carrying Sashi was no problem for Yanmega.

"Ya!" Yanmega cried.

Sashi landed on the bridge.

"All right!" Sashi said, "Yanmega, can you fly to the control room?"

"Yan." Yanmega buzzed.

Yanmega found who was controlling the Halberd: Mr. Game and Watch.

"You found who was controlling the Halberd?" Sashi asked.

"Yam." Yanmega buzzed.

"Now use Bug Buzz!" Sashi commanded.

Shock waves hit the Mr. Game and Watches, and they flew out of the window.

"That was very unwise." Meta Knight said, as Yanmega used Air Slash to cut through Meta Knight's ropes.

"Return." Sashi said, as she put Yanmega back in it's Pokeball.

On the bridge, the Mr. Game and Watches merged together to create a giant robot.

"Not this again!" Lucario groaned telepathically.

"Duon!" The monster roared.

"You're going down, Duon!" Sashi yelled, as she kicked the monster.

Duon roared again, and began to attack using it's blue side.

Then, it attacked using it's pink side.

"It's a shared attack!" Lucario warned.

The pink and blue sides attacked together. But Sashi was too fast.

Eventually, Duon fell, and in it's place was a trophy of Mr. Game and Watch.

"Hold on!" Tyler said, as the Noob's Battleballs turned into blasters, "It might still be dangerous."

Sashi ignored him, and revived Mr. Game and Watch.

Mr. Game and Watch beeped in confusion.

"Why did you attack us?" Sashi asked angerly.

Mr. Game and Watch started to cry.

He beeped something that sounded like "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok. We all make mistakes." Sashi replied.

Sashi let Mr. Game and Watch try on her specs.

"They look good on you!" She chuckled.

Mr. Game and Watch gave Sashi's specs back.

"Alright!" Penn said, "Where to next?"

"The Isle of Ancients." Meta Knight said, "There we can learn more about the Subspace Army."


	10. The Isle of Ancients Part 1

"We are approaching the Isle of Ancients." Meta Knight said.

"Good, because I want to get to the bottom of this." Penn said.

"So, what does the Isle of Ancients look like?" Shope asked.

"It's a floating island home to robots, but that's not important right now." Meta Knight said.

"Also, Sashi, I've been waiting to give you this." Meta Knight told Sashi, holding a lime green crystal.

"It's a Z-Crystal for Yanmega!" Sashi exclaimed.

"This Bugnium Z will let you and Yanmega be able to use the Z Move Savage Spinout once per battle." Meta Knight told her.

"We need to split up." Penn said.

"Surely you can't be serious?" Tyler asked.

"I am, and don't call me Shirley." Penn replied.

"Everyone needs to get into the pipes." Meta Knight said, "They will take you to where you need to go."

"Watch out for Rayquaza!" Meta Knight called, as everyone entered four different warp pipes.

Penn and Tyler lead Mario and Luigi into the blue pipe. Boone and Kevin lead Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario and Waluigi into the red pipe. Sashi and Shope lead Charizard, Lucario, Peach, Daisy, and Greninja into the purple pipe. As for Roach and Kirby, they lead Yoshi and Birdo into the green pipe.

The blue pipe lead to a giant robot.

The red pipe lead to a skiff.

The purple pipe lead to the generator room that also had Pikachu.

The green pipe lead to a giant windmill.

Out of the blue pipe, Penn and Tyler saw a short man being attacked by a giant robot.

"Oh crud." The man said. His name was Olimar, and he was the protector of Pikmin.

"That's a R.O.B!" Penn said, "Just like the robots that detonated the Subspace Bombs back in Chapter 4!"

The R.O.B looked bigger than the ROB back in that chapter. It was the size of a Totem Pokemon.

"Totem R.O.B's going down!" Tyler said, as Mario hit the R.O.B with a Blue Shell.

Unfortunatly, that also killed many Pikmin.

"Nice going, idiots." Olimar groaned.

But there was one Red Pikmin who survived: Steve the Trooper.

"Everytime." Olimar sighed, as Penn and the others rushed off to meet Boone's group.

They soon found Boone and Kevin's group.

"We were waiting for hours!" Boone complained.

"Shut up, Boone!" Wario snapped.

"Why are you even helping us?" Penn asked.

"I used to work for the Subspace Army." Wario explained.

"Well, that explains it." Penn said, "I wonder how the girls are doing."

Meanwhile, Sashi, Shope, Charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Peach, and Daisy found the generator room.

Greninja used Water Shuriken to disable the generator.

"Yanmega, come out and use Air Slash!" Sashi exclaimed.

"Yam!" Yanmega buzzed.

The glass broke, and Pikachu was freed.

Unfortunatly, that triggered the alarm, and brought in some R.O.B Sentries.

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned.

"Hang in there, Pikachu!" Sashi cried.

"I can give it a Thundershock." Shope suggested.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"With my Battleball!" Shope said, shooting lightning bolts from her hands.

This also destroyed the R.O.B Sentries.

"Nice work, Shope!" Sashi exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Roach, Kirby, Yoshi, and Birdo were inside the windmill.

"Now where have I seen this before?" Roach asked.

"I don't know." Birdo answered.

Then a Jigglypuff walked in.

"Look!" Roach whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Birdo asked.

"Rayquaza's nearby." Roach said, "I can feel it."

"Oh." Birdo whispered.

"Don't worry." Roach said, "That Jigglypuff is keeping Rayquaza asleep, so long as no one-"

Sashi's group rushed in.

"Yama!" Yanmega came out of it's Pokeball.

Jigglypuff used Attract to infatuate all of the Pokemon except for Yanmega.

"Why wasn't Yanmega affected?" Roach asked.

"Look at Pikachu's tail." Sashi explained, "Female Pikachu have indents in their tail. This one does not, so it's a male. And since Attract only works on Pokemon of the opposite gender, that means Yanmega is a female!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Shope yelled. She couldn't believe that Sashi's Yanmega was a girl.

Rayquaza awoke.

"ROAAAR!" Rayquaza roared.

"Nice going, Shope." Sashi groaned, "You woke up Rayquaza."

"Sorry." Shope apologized, "It's just that how could Yanmega be female?"

"I already explained it- Oh crap!" Sashi cried.

"Yanmega!" Yanmega cried.

"Are you sure?" Sashi asked.

"Yam." Yanmega nodded.

"O.K! Here we go!" Sashi said, as she readied a Z-Move. She swung her arms like a spider and then crossed them.

Yanmega surrounded itself with Z Power.

"NOW! USE SAVAGE SPIN OUT!" Sashi yelled.

Yanmega binded Rayquaza with full force with threads of silk that she spat using her Z-Power. It surprisingly did a lot of damage, even though the move was not very effective.

Rayquaza retaliated with Dragon Ascent, and instantly KOed Yanmega.

"Yam..." Yanmega groaned.

"Return." Sashi said, "And get a good rest."

"Well, that didn't work." Shope groaned.

Charizard used Dragon Claw to knock out Rayquaza.

"Thanks, Charizard!" Sashi said.

Charizard roared.

Meanwhile, Penn and Boone's group were making their way to the bomb room.

"O.K, we can do this!" Penn said.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Tyler asked.

"They'll tell us when we meet up with them." Boone said.

"Got it." Kevin said, as they found a hatch that lead to the bomb room.

Sashi's group blasted through the door, and saw the Ancient Minister waiting for them.

"It's over, Ancient Minister!" Sashi exclaimed, "There's nowhere to run!"

"I don't want to fight." The Ancient Minister said.

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Long ago, I was the Master Robot and the ruler of the World of Trophies." The Ancient Minister explained, "We all lived in harmony. But everything changed when the Subspace Army attacked."

"That's terrible!" Shope said.

"Are you sure it wasn't the Fire Nation?" Roach asked.

Sashi jabbed him in the shoulder.

"Avatar jokes are getting old." Sashi groaned.

Then, Penn's group came from out of a hatch.

"Penn!" Sashi cheered, hugging him, "You're O.K!"

"Yep!" Penn said, "plus, we got to fight a giant R.O.B."

"Nice." Sashi said.

Then, a hologram of Count Venamus appeared.

"So, you Dimension Warriors got a bigger team..." Venamus said.

"What do you want, Venamus?" Shope asked

"I want the ROBs to activate the Subspace Bombs. That way, I can fit a giant Subspace Gunship through the massive explosion." Venamus explained.

"That's a mass suicide!" Sashi gasped, "I won't let that happen!"

Sashi tried to attack, but the Ancient Minister stopped her.

"I started this, let me finish it!" The Ancient Minister said.

The Ancient Minister tackled some ROBs.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Venamus said, "Destroy him!"

The ROBs fired at the Ancient Minister.

"Ancient Minister, your cloak is on fire!" Olimar exclaimed.

All the Ancient Minister could do was sit and think about what he had done. He had made several mistakes, and now it was time to fix those mistakes.

Count Venamus summoned a bunch of minions, but the Ancient Minister fired lasers from his eyes.

"Wait a minute..." Penn said.

The cloak finally burned off, revealing a gray robot.

"OH YES!", The former Ancient Minister exclaimed, "My name is Robotic Operating Buddy model HVC-012, but you can call me R.O.B!"


	11. The Isle of Ancients Part 2

"I can't believe it!" Sashi said.

"Hey, Venamus!" R.O.B taunted, "Android Hell is a real place where your minions will be sent at the first sign of defiance!"

"And I thought that Sashi's death threats were scary!" Penn said.

"Me too." Sashi agreed.

"Yep. Shope also agreed.

"Warning. The Isle of Ancients will self destruct in T minus 10 minutes." A female voice said over a loudspeaker.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Penn said, "Tyler, contact the Galacticus!"

"Come in Mem and Zen!" Tyler exclaimed.

Memnock and Zenblock's holograms appeared.

"We've got a big problem." Tyler said, "The Isle of Ancients is going to explode in less than 10 minutes!"

"Hurry, then!" Mem said.

"There's a ship tunnel, but the Halberd can't fit in it." Zen explained.

R.O.B was trying to override the self destruct sequence, but it was no use.

"Let's go!" Roach said, carrying R.O.B.

"It's not working!" R.O.B beeped.

Soon, the Dimension Warriors made it to a hole that was also linked to the tunnel.

"Hold on!" Tyler exclaimed, as everyone held on to him.

Tyler tapped his Battleball, and now, the Dimension Warriors were on the Galacticus.

Sashi checked her specs, while Yanmega was being healed.

"We've got 3 minutes left!" She warned.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Penn exclaimed.

Little did they know, Rayquaza was following them.

"It's Rayquaza again!" Sashi exclaimed.

"Didn't we beat it in the last chapter?" Shope asked.

Rayquaza mega evolved into Mega Rayquaza. A weird wind current blowed through the tunnel.

"What's with the weird wind?" Kevin asked.

"That's Mega Rayquaza's Delta Stream ability." Sashi explained, "It weakens Ice, Electric, and Rock attacks."

Despite the wind, Mega Rayquaza didn't stand a chance against Charizard's Dragon Claw, Yanmega's Ancient Power, and Greninja's Water Shuriken.

The Galacticus sped off to meet up with the Halberd. And behind was a large purple void that had been the Isle of Ancients.


	12. The Great Invasion

"It's always hard when you lose something you love." Penn said, "A year ago, I rescued my parents from the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. They were trapped in there for a year, and I missed them so much."

"I'm holding back tears, that speech was so powerful." Boone said.

"Boy, shut your sensitive butt up!" Kevin said.

He started to cry.

"Nevermind, I just cried." Kevin sobbed.

"So, now what?" Sashi asked.

Out of the purple void came a giant Subspace Gunship.

"That." Meta Knight pointed.

"Oh." Sashi said.

The Subspace Gunship was big. Very big. It was probably the size of a football field.

"You know, from the top, it looks kinda disgusting." Boone said.

"I know, right?" Kevin agreed.

"Boys." Sashi and Shope groaned.

"We need to find a way to stop the Subspace Gunship!" Penn said, "By the way, where did Kirby go?"

Kirby had taken off in his Air Ride Machine, The Dragoon.

"Everyone, to your battleships!" Meta Knight ordered, "We're being attacked!"

"What about you?" Penn asked.

"The Captain always goes down with the ship." Meta Knight replied.

"Fire!" Count Venamus commanded.

The Laser hit the Halberd, and went through it.

"Yes!" Rippen cheered, "We've defeated the heroes!"

"Not so fast, Rippen!" Penn exclaimed, as a bunch of ships emerged from the explosion.

"Penn Zero!" Rippen gasped, "But how?"

"Who cares?" Venamus said, "Fire!"

More lasers were fired, but the heroes dodged them in their ships.

Then in a flash, Kirby's Dragoon cut the Subspace Gunship in half.

"NO!" Rippen exclaimed, "You've not won yet, Dimension Warriors!"

"All right, everyone!" Penn said, "Follow Kirby through the portal!"

And the heroes did just that.

Inside Subspace, the heroes were amazed at the malevolence eminating from the dimension.

"I haven't seen this much evil in a dimension since we saved my parents." Penn said.

"There's no turning back now." Sashi said.

"Lets do this!" Everyone cheered, as they headed off in search of Rippen and Venamus.


	13. The Crushing, Ruinous Defeat

Meanwhile, Count Venamus was furious at Rippen.

"You have failed me for the last time, Rippen!" Venamus exclaimed as he aimed the Dark Cannon at Rippen.

"No, Wait!" Rippen yelled, as he was turned into a trophy.

Venamus kicked the trophy of Rippen out of the way.

"Awaken, Master Hand!" Count Venamus exclaimed.

Out of the shadowy black sky appeared a giant white hand. It laughed evilly.

Venamus bowed.

"Count Venamus..." Master Hand said weakly, "Help me...".

"Pardon me?" Venamus asked.

"I SAID HELP ME YOU FOOL!" Master Hand bellowed, "Break these chains!"

"What chains?" Venamus wondered.

"The Chains of Light." Master Hand explained, "Someone more powerful than me in this dimension is controlling me."

"Who would want to control you?" Venamus asked, "Surely not my Creators?"

"Just look up, you're dragging this big reveal on longer than it needs to be." Master Hand sighed.

Finally, Count Venamus looked up. He saw a blue man controlling Master Hand with the Chains of Light.

"Who are you?" Venamus asked.

"I am Tabuu, ruler of Subspace." The being explained, "I am the one who defeated the Creators of the Virus."

"You defeated my Creators?" Venamus was shocked.

"That's it!" Venamus's rage peaked, "You may have defeated my Creators, and controlled Master Hand, but this is as far as you go!"

He tried to jump up and punch Tabuu, but his forcefield knocked Venamus back into the Chains of Light, as he, like Rippen was turned into a trophy. The Chains of Light broke, and Master Hand was free.

"THE CHAINS ARE OFF!" Master Hand yelled, as he tried to punch Tabuu.

That failed. Like Venamus, Master Hand couldn't shatter Tabuu's forcefield.

Master Hand crashed to the ground with a thud.

The Dimension Warriors rushed over to find Master Hand, lying motionless on the ground.

"No..." Sashi wept.

"Master Hand... is dead." Penn said, "Who would do such a thing?"

Everyone looked up and saw Tabuu.

"You are the Dimension Warriors I've heard so much about." Tabuu said, "I am Tabuu, the Ruler of Subspace."

"I have to admit, you heroes are something special." Tabuu continued, "You managed to defy the odds to get here."

"But now, say your goodbyes, lard-butts, because you are already dead!" Tabuu screamed. "AAAAAAAAA!"

Wings emerged from Tabuu's body.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru!" Tabuu exclaimed.

"Nani?!" Sashi exclaimed.

Off Waves were unleashed. Touching them could instantly turn any fighter into a trophy.

"OH SHI-!" Shope exclaimed.

Everyone was turned into a trophy, lying motionless on the ground. Luckly, unlike the real Hundred Cracking Fist of the North Star, no one exploded.

"This is what happens to heroes in my dimension!" Tabuu yelled, as he started to create a "Subspace Tower."


	14. Journey to the Subspace Tower

However, someone managed to survive Tabuu's attack.

7 people, to be exact. The Part Time Heroes and Supernoobs had become seperated after Tyler had tried to teleport away.

In one part of Subspace, Penn and Tyler were struggling to recover.

"Tyler!" Penn said, "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine." Tyler answered, "But where are the others?"

"I don't know..." Penn said, "Maybe we got seperated when you tried to teleport."

"We have to find them!" Tyler said.

Meanwhile, in another part of Subspace, Boone, Kevin, and Roach woke up.

"Is everyone all right?" Boone asked.

"Yep." Kevin and Roach answered.

"But Penn and Tyler are missing." Kevin said.

"And so are Sashi and Shope." Roach added.

"Well, we can all agree that two Noobs are better than one." Boone said.

"But four Noobs are the best." Kevin replied, "Let's find them!"

Meanwhile, in another part of Subspace, Sashi and Shope found that they were alone.

"Shope!" Sashi said, "Are you Ok?"

"Yes," Shope answered, "But it looks like we're alone."

"And when it's just the two of us," Shope added, "Call me Jennifer."

"Ok, Jennifer," Sashi asked, "Do you have any idea where the boys are?"

"Nope." Shope sighed.

"Shoot." Sashi said, "We have to find them."

And so, the three groups tried to find each other. But they also found new team mates.

Yanmega came out of it's Pokeball.

"Yanmega!" It buzzed.

"Go find the others!" Sashi said.

"Yam." Yanmega nodded, as it flew off to find the other Warriors.

In a different part of Subspace, Kirby's trophy was revived. He was alone and scared. But Kirby knew he couldn't give up. So he went to look for his friends.

Yanmega spotted Kirby.

"Hi!" Kirby called. He saw the other Warriors follow close behind.

"You're OK!" Penn said, as the heroes hugged Kirby.

Then, a giant staircase appeared. At the top of the stairs was a tall tower.

"Look!" Sashi said, as she revived the trophies of Dipper and Mabel Pines.

"Where am I?" Dipper asked.

"I'm confused." Mabel said.

"We are at the Subspace Tower." Penn said.

"Let's climb the Tower!" Sashi said.


	15. Climbing the Subspace Tower

Our heroes were now at the foot of the Subspace Tower.

"It's so tall." Penn said.

"Isn't there, like, an elevator?" Kevin asked.

"It's out of order." Shope said, pointing to the elevator.

"Dang it." Sashi sighed, "It looks like we're climbing."

Everyone groaned.

The heroes climbed the tower, facing dangerous foes along the way. This included Shadow Sashi, one of the Shadow Warriors created by Tabuu.

There were actually 3 Shadow Sashis.

"We're gonna break your skulls!" The Shadow Sashis exclaimed. They had the agility of a honey badger, and were just as fierce.

But Sashi wasn't afraid. She had been in the same situation before.

"Guys!" Sashi said, "Aim for the left shin!"

Shope remembered that she hit Sashi's left shin during their battle on Midair Stadium.

"You heard Sashi!" Shope said, "Aim for the left shin!"

The Shadow Sashis exploded after hits to their left shins.

"Wait." Penn said, "If Tabuu has been studying us, why did it feel like you were battling your water clones again?"

"Tabuu didn't expect to study all of our strengths and weaknesses." Sashi said.

Meanwhile, at the top, Tabuu met with a yellow triangle that looked familiar.

"That's where you're wrong, kiddo." Tabuu grinned, "I know all of your strengths and weaknesses."

"I see you're still trying to stop the Dimension Warriors." The triangle said. He was wearing a bow tie and a top hat. Some even compared him to the triangle on an American Dollar bill.

In fact, the triangle's name was Bill.

"Bill Cipher?" Tabuu was shocked, "I thought you were dead!"

"So did everyone else in the Multiverse." Bill said, "But I'm BACK!".

"But how?" Tabuu asked.

"I exist because of weirdness." Bill explained, "And after you absorbed the Most Dangerous World Imaginable into Subspace, I awoke from my time in the Astral Plaine. However, I'm still stuck in this void of darkness. Now my plan to create a second Weirdmageddon is almost complete. I just need the heroes to kill you!"

"And I sense they are coming." Tabuu said, "I must get ready."


	16. The Top of Subspace Tower

"I've lost count of how many floors we climbed." Shope panted.

"Don't worry, Shope." Penn said, "We're almost there!".

The heroes made it to the 200th floor.

"Who even makes a tower with 200 floors?" Kevin complained.

"At least we're at the top." Sashi said.

"That's what worries me." Tyler said, pointing to a door so big, it was almost the size of a castle door.

"We're in no shape to fight Tabuu." Roach said.

"So... Tired..." Boone complained.

"Why couldn't you teleport us up there?" Sashi asked Tyler.

"Teleporting all of us up 200 floors takes up lots of energy, and I wanted to save it for the fight." Tyler explained.

"That makes sense." Penn said, as everyone went through the door.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Tabuu!" Penn exclaimed.

"Penn Zero, I was expecting you and your "Dimension Warriors" to come." Tabuu said.

"This will be your final battle." He continued, "And I'll start!"

"Here comes that attack again!" Sashi exclaimed.

This time, the odds were in the Dimension Warriors favor, as an owl like Pokemon rained down ghostly arrows on Tabuu, breaking his wings.

"Who's that Pokemon?" Penn asked.

"Decidueye, The Arrow Quill Pokemon." Sashi explained, "A Grass and Ghost Type, and the final evolved form of Rowlet. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards."

"Deh!" Decidueye hooted.

"Thank you, Decidueye." Penn said.

As time went by, Tabuu got weaker and weaker, until he warned that if he was defeated, someone more powerful would be awoken.

"This is for your own good!" Tabuu yelled.

Then, Sashi kicked Tabuu.

"Why... Why didn't you listen to me?" He asked.

"You were destroying our worlds!" Penn said.

"I was trying to protect you!" Tabuu argued, "Have you not heard of the prophecy?"

"Meta Knight told us something about a prophecy." Penn noted.

"Then have you heard of the Axotol?" Tabuu asked.

"Does it have something to do with this?" Sashi said, as a holographic image of Bill Cipher appeared on her specs.

"That's... BILL?!" Dipper exclaimed.

"You know of him, Dipper?" Tabuu asked.

"Know him?" Dipper said, I fought him 4 times!"

"We fought him 4 times!" Mabel corrected.

"But that's impossible!" Dipper said, "He was erased in Grunkle Stan's mind!"

"Bill told me that he needs weirdness to survive." Tabuu explained, "After I absorbed the Most Dangerous World Imaginable into Subspace, Bill awoke from his slumber, destined for revenge on you Pines Twins."

"I made a terrible mistake." Tabuu continued, "Just kill me and get this over with."

"I still don't forgive you after you tried to destroy our worlds." Penn said.

"I know." Tabuu replied, as he exploded.


	17. The Return of Bill Cipher

There was silence throughout the Multiverse.

And then there was a maniacal laugh.

Bill Cipher had regained his physical form.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh it's happening, it's finally FINALLY HAPPENING!"

Bill laughed again, "Physical form? Don't mind if I do!"

"No..." Dipper gasped.

"It can't be!" Mabel gasped.

"BILL?!" The Pines Twins exclaimed.

"Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets!" Bill exclaimed, his voice booming across every dimension, "For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!"

Bill turned towards Dipper and Mabel.

"Well, well, well!" Bill said, "We meet again, Pine Tree and Shooting Star!"

"How is this possible?" Dipper asked.

"Did you miss me?" Bill asked, "Admit it, you missed me!"

"Hardly!" Dipper answered, "You got erased in Grunkle Stan's mind!"

"True, but that was in your dimension." Bill explained, "But that isn't the same for other dimensions!"

"You see, there's a limited amount of weirdness that a dimension can take," Bill continued, "Once a dimension has gone over that limit, I'm free to spread chaos across the multiverse. And since you defeated Tabuu, everything's back to normal, right? WRONG! You just started a second Weirdmageddon, and this time it won't fail!"

"THIS PARTY NEVER STOPS. TIME IS DEAD AND MEANING HAS NO MEANING. EXISTENCE IS UPSIDE DOWN AND I REIGN SUPREME. WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!" Bill yelled.

Bill then disappeared.

"What have we done?" Sashi said, "Bill Cipher is going to destroy the multiverse and it's all our fault."

"We can still fix this!" Penn said.

"It's hopeless." Sashi sighed, "Bill has god-like power now. We can't beat him."

"Not alone, but together we can!" Boone said.

"All right, we can at least try." Sashi piped up.

"That's the spirit!" Penn said, "But we need a bigger team!"

Throughout the multiverse, many heroes answered the call. Among them were Phineas and Ferb (and Perry), the Grim Reaper (and Billy and Mandy), the Crystal Gems, Ben Tennyson, Rex Salazar, more smashers (from the likes of Fire Emblem and Duck Hunt), Ajay Ghale, Sift Heads hero Vinnie, Camp Lakebottom's Bottom Dwellers, the Xiaolin Monks, Ladybug and Cat Noir, Future Worm, the Warriors for Hire, Gormiti's lords of nature, and even the Doctor! The Autobots, Rick and Morty also were there to help stop Bill's plan from conquering the entire multiverse, as were the members of Gorillaz.

"Everyone!" Penn said, "I've gathered you to help stop Bill Cipher from destroying the multiverse."

"You mean, I'm the bad guy?" Billy asked.

"Penn said 'Bill Cipher', idiot." Mandy replied.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas told his stepbrother.

"Let's do this!" Rick belched.

"I'm not so sure about this, Rick." Morty was nervous.

"Don't sweat it, kid." Murdoc told Morty, "With our powers combined, we can defeat Bill, just like my band defeated the Boogieman!"

"You beat me old rival?" Grim asked the Pickle.

"Not exactly." Murdoc replied, "But it was an epic battle, with the fate of the world in our hands."

"We might not win, but we must not give up!" Boone said.

"But, together, we can end Bill's plan to destroy our worlds." Sashi said.

"You don't know what you're getting into." A six fingered man appeared.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper and Mabel exclaimed.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Ford hugged his great nephew and niece.

"You...You're Stanford Pines!" Sashi exclaimed, "I've read your journal!"

"How?" Ford asked.

"It was at a book store." Sashi said, "But that's not important right now."

"Look, Ford. I know you've battled Bill before." Penn said.

"That was a year ago." Ford replied, "My brother Stanley and I have been traveling the globe since then."

"So you'll help us?" Penn asked.

"Yes. But this is a battle you will probably not win." Ford said.

"We're going to try." Shope said.

Weirdness was spreading across the multiverse. Eyeball Bats were turning people across the multiverse into trophies.

"So this is how the world ends." Ford said, "Not with a bang, but with a 'Beep Boop.'"

"At least I have Mabel on my side this time." Dipper said.

"There's no time to waste." Tyler said.

"Bill's all over the world!" Kevin said.

"I've picked up his life signature in all 7 continents." Shope replied.

"Where?" Roach asked.

"He's in Winnipeg, Rio, Tokyo, Cairo, Paris, Sydney, and the South Pole, all at the same time!" Shope gasped.

"Nothing exciting ever happens in Winnipeg." Kevin groaned.

"Don't you diss Winnipeg!" Sashi said, "They've got a good hockey team!"

"Ok, calm down." Shope said.

"We need to find a way to attack Bill in all locations." Boone said.

"Maybe we should split into different teams?" Tyler asked.

"Good idea!" Penn said.

"All right, here's the plan." Penn said, as he brought out a map of the world. The places where Bill was were marked with a tack.

"What's with the colors?" Sashi asked, pointing to the different colored tacks.

"The Blue one is Team Tyler. The Red one is Team Kevin. The Purple one is Team Shope. The Green one is Team Roach. The Orange one is my team (Team Penn). The Yellow one is Team Boone. And your team is Pink, Sashi." Penn explained.

"Why does Team Sashi have to be pink?" Sashi groaned.

"Don't ask, just split up." Penn said.

Team Penn was headed for Winnipeg. This team consisted of Penn, Billy, R.O.B, Pikachu, Dipper, Mabel, Omi, Rick, Morty, Marth, Optimus Prime, Toby, 2D, Mario, and Luigi.

Team Boone was headed for Rio. This team consisted of Boone, Grim, McGee, Mr. Game and Watch, Charizard, Ajay, Vinnie, Prohyas, Vambre, Ike, Bumblebee, Sari, Murdoc, Yoshi, and Birdo.

Team Sashi was headed for Tokyo. This team consisted of Sashi, Gretchen, Yanmega, Kimiko, The Doctor, Robin, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Noodle, Peach, and Daisy.

Team Tyler was headed for Cairo. This team consisted of Tyler, Phineas, Ferb, Pit, Jigglypuff, Clay, Star, Marco, Ben, Rex, Lucina, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Nick, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong.

Team Kevin was headed for Paris. This team consisted of Kevin, Perry, Duck Hunt, Lucario, Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Ping Pong, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Roy, Ratchet, Arcee, Lucas, Wario, and Waluigi.

Team Shope was headed for Sydney. This team consisted of Shope, Mandy, Olimar, Greninja, Mewtwo, Raimundo, Corrin, Samurai Jack, Grimlock, Jazz, Jessica, Toad, and Toadette.

Team Roach was headed for the South Pole. This team consisted of Roach, Squirt, Kirby, Decidueye, The Doctor, Danny, Future Worm, Link, Wheeljack, Cuphead, Mugman, Rosalina, and Nabbit.

"We've got a big team!" Penn said.

"There's no way Bill can stop us now!" Dipper said.

"This is going to be swell!" Cuphead added.

And so, the heroes headed for each place on the map.


	18. The Final Battle: Part 1

"Wait." Shope said, "My tracker was wrong. Bill Cipher's in Gravity Falls."

"Dang it!" Sashi said, "I was wanting to travel the world!"

"Sorry, everyone, all characters that were introduced last chapter will have to leave." Penn said, "Except for Rick and Morty."

"Sweet!" Morty said.

"Let's do this!" Dipper said.

"But how are we going to get to Gravity Falls?" Boone asked.

Then, everyone heard a loud lion roar.

"SOL!" The beast roared.

"Solgaleo!" Sashi exclaimed.

"TAPU KOOH!" A yellow creature called. It was joined by a pink creature, a red creature, and a blue creature.

"KOKOKO!" The creature exclaimed.

"Tapu Koko!" Shope said.

"LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LE!" The pink creature cried.

"Patrick?" Kevin asked.

"No, that's Tapu Lele!" Penn exclaimed.

"BULUBULU!" The red creature shouted.

"Tapu Bulu." Boone said.

"FINII!" The blue creature exclaimed.

"Tapu Fini!" Sashi exclaimed, "All of Alola's Guardian Dieties are here!"

"Why?" Penn asked.

"KOKOKOKO!" Tapu Koko squacked.

"It wants you to hop onto Solgaleo's back!" Tyler said.

Penn, Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach, and Kirby hopped onto Solgaleo's back.

"GALLEO!" Solgaleo roared. It opened up an Ultra Wormhole, and dashed through it.

"We could have used this to teleport to other dimensions!" Roach realized.

Soon, they were in Gravity Falls. And Bill was waiting for them.

"Well, well, well!" Bill said,"You took your time."

"This ends now, Bill!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh, really?" Bill asked, "And is that Solgaleo?!"

"That's not all!" Mabel cried.

"PUKOKOKO!"

"PULELELE!"

"PUBULULU!"

"PUFININI!"

"Alola to your demise, Bill!" Sashi exclaimed.

"You really think I would be scared of Alola's Guardian Dieties?" Bill scoffed, "And where's the rest of your army?".

"YANMEGA!" Yanmega buzzed. She was joined by Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Greninja, Decidueye, and even Mewtwo.

"This ends now, Bill Cipher." Mewtwo said, telepathically.

"You think all of your Pokemon can stop me?" Bill asked, "I have Ultra Beasts!"

Bill opened an Ultra Wormhole, and out came several Ultra Beasts. Ten of them, to be exact.

"Now it's time to meet my new friends that I call Ultra Beasts!" Bill called, as the ten Ultra Beasts flew out of the Ultra Wormhole.

Out of the portal came Nihilego, Buzzwole, Pheramosa, Xurkitree, Kartana, Celesteela, Guzzlord, Poipole, Naganadel, Stakataka, and Blacephalon. Necrozma was watching them, too.

"This is gonna be tough." Sashi said, "Yanmega, use Bug Buzz!"

The Bug type move hit Guzzlord hard. It collapsed before getting a chance to attack.

In fact, all of the Ultra Beasts fell to the combined power of the heroes moves.

"Enough!" Bill yelled, as the Ultra Beasts disappeared.

"Necrozma, it's time!" Bill said, as Necrozma captured Solgaleo and fused with it.

"What happened to Necrozma?" Penn asked.

"Necrozma, Dusk Mane forme." Sashi explained as she checked her specs, "A Psychic and Steel Type. This is its form while it is devouring the light of Solgaleo. It pounces on foes and then slashes them with the claws on its four limbs and back."

"That's not all!" Bill said, holding an UltraNecrozium Z.

"Activate Ultra Burst!" Bill said.

Light began to burst out of Necrozma. Necrozma had gained it's true power through Ultra Burst!

"We're doomed." Sashi cried.


	19. The Final Battle: Part 2

Necrozma's aura flared to life.

"Use Photon Geyser!" Bill exclaimed.

Necrozma unleashed a giant light that hit all of the Pokemon. It didn't effect Greninja, however.

"Are you kidding me?" Bill complained.

"Psychic type moves won't work on Greninja since it's a dark type." Shope noted.

"Seriously?!" Bill exclaimed.

Yanmega held on so that Sashi wouldn't be upset.

"You ok, Yanmega?" Sashi asked.

"Yam..." Yanmega grunted.

"We can do this!" Penn said.

"It's no use!" Bill said, "Photon Geyser!"

Yanmega dodged the attack.

"Use Bug Buzz!" Sashi ordered.

Yanmega's Bug Buzz was super effective against Ultra Necrozma.

"All right!" Penn cheered.

"Not so fast!" Bill said, activating his Z-Power.

"Hah, this Z-Move must be pretty powerful." Bill gasped in pain.

"The good news is that Bill's being hurt by the Z-Power." Sashi said.

"What's the bad news?" Mabel asked.

"The bad news is that we're doomed." Sashi groaned.

"LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY!" Bill exclaimed.

Necrozma unleashed a giant light bomb that nearly hit Yanmega. Greninja wasn't so lucky.

"Ninja..." Greninja groaned.

"Greninja!" Everyone gasped.

"I won't let you stop us!" Boone exclaimed.

"Now, let's show Bill everything we've got!" Sashi said, surrounding herself and Yanmega with Z-Power.

"Use Savage Spinout!" Sashi commanded.

Yanmega spat a giant silk ball that constricted Necrozma. This was sure to knock it out.

"No!" Bill gasped.

Necrozma returned to normal. Meanwhile, Solgaleo was lying, motionless.

"Solgaleo!" Everyone gasped.

"Sol..." The legendary Pokemon moaned.

"You haven't won yet!" Bill exclaimed, fleeing into an interdimensional portal.

"After him!" Penn said.

Our heroes jumped through the portal, and now were in a rainbow dimension.

"What is this place?" Penn asked.

"This must be the Nightmare Realm." Sashi said.

"Well, well, well!" Bill exclaimed, "I might have not been able to have Ultra Necrozma defeat you, but now, I'll do it myself!"

"Bring it on, Bill!" Dipper said.


	20. The Final Battle, Part 3

" Howdy! It's me, Bill Cipher! I owe you a huge thanks. You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could have gotten past him. But now, with your help... He's DEAD. And I've got my physical form back! Boy! I've been empty for so long... It feels great to have a soul inside me again. Mmmm, I can feel them wriggling... Awww, you're feeling left out, aren't you? Well, that's just perfect. After all, I only have six souls. I still need one more... Before I become GOD. And then, with my newfound powers... Monsters. Humans. Everyone. I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world." Bill imitated a flower that a girl with Determination once battled.

"Don't pull a Flowey, Bill." Sashi said, "UNDERTALE is dead."

"Oh, really?" Bill asked, "Well, it's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, flowers are blooming. On days like these, heroes like you, SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!"

"Oh boy..." Penn said, as Boone, Sashi, Tyler, Kevin, Shope, Roach and Kirby disappeared.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, kid!" Bill told Penn.

"I won't let you win that easily!" Penn said.

Time was dead. Meaning had no meaning. Existince was upsidedown and Bill reigned supreme. It was truly the end of the multiverse.

"You know... I don't care about destroying this world anymore." Bill said.

"Why not?" Penn asked, "Are you afraid that you'll lose?"

"After I defeat you and gain total control over the timeline... I just want to reset everything. All your progress... Everyone's memories. I'll bring them all back to zero!" Bill exclaimed.

"Then we can do everything ALL over again. And you know what the best part of all this is? You'll DO it. And then you'll lose to me again. And again. And again!" Bill shouted.

"Because you want a "happy ending." Because you "love your friends." Because you "never give up." Isn't that delicious? Your "determination." The power that let you get this far... It's gonna be your downfall! Now, ENOUGH messing around! It's time to purge this timeline once and for all!" Bill was determined to defeat Penn.

"No!" Penn yelled, "I won't let you!"

Penn had been hoping and dreaming.

"I'll save everyone!" Penn was determined.

Penn had to save Boone first. He reminded Boone how much he loved flip flops, how he was Penn's best friend, and that he would always be a Part Time Wiseman.

"Penn!" Boone exclaimed, "Thanks, buddy! Now go save the others!"

"Like who?" Penn asked.

"Like Sashi!" Boone called, as he disappeared.

Now, Penn had to save Sashi. While Sashi was hostile at first (her soul was under the control of Bill Cipher), Penn managed to get through to her.

Penn reminded Sashi that she was his girlfriend, that Shope was her best friend, and she would always be his Part Time Sidekick.

"Penn?" Sashi snapped out of Bill's control, "You really mean all those things you said?"

"Yep." Penn answered, "I love you."

They were about to kiss when Sashi disappeared.

Now it was time to save the Supernoobs.

Tyler was up first. Penn reminded that they were best friends and how Tyler was the leader of the Supernoobs.

"Thanks, Penn!" Tyler cheered, "Now go save the other Noobs!"

Kevin was next. Penn reminded him that he and Boone were best friends and how immature he was.

"Wow, Penn!" Kevin exclaimed, "You really do care about me!"

"I won't let Bill win this fight." Penn assured Kevin.

"Shope, here I come!" Penn said, as Kevin disappeared.

Penn reminded Shope that she was the only female member of the Supernoobs. He reminded her that she was also the smartest of the Noobs, and also reminded her that Sashi was her best friend.

"You're really special." Shope told Penn, "You believe in me!"

"I believe in all of you." Penn said.

Finally, it was time to save Roach and Kirby. Penn reminded Roach how he was often in his own world, and reminded Kirby how big of an appitite he had. Penn also reminded the two that they were best friends.

"Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

"Kirby says 'Thanks for saving me!'"

"No problem." Penn said, "But there's still someone left that I need to save."


	21. The Final Battle: Part 4

Penn was now back in the rainbow void, with his friends by his side.

"WHAT?!" Bill Cipher was shocked, "YOU SAVED THEM?!"

"Yep!", Penn said, "And now I'm going to save you!"

"I don't need to be saved." Bill said.

"He's right, Penn." Sashi said, "This is starting to be just like UNDERTALE."

"How about a change of fandoms?" Penn asked.

"No, just battle like normal." Sashi said.

"Wait!" A puddle exclaimed. It reshaped itself into Shope.

"Shope?" Sashi asked, "What happened to you?"

"Penn awakened a new power in me!" Shope explained, "I can transform into different elements now!"

"Really?" The other Noobs asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shope exclaimed, "Flame On!"

"Marvel's definitely going to sue us for this..." Boone groaned, as Shope wreathed herself in flames.

"Aww." Shope moaned, as she extinguished herself.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Bill exclaimed.

Shope covered herself in metallic armor to protect herself from attack.

"Nice!" Sashi said.

"I can still move with it too!" Shope exclaimed, her voice in a metallic pitch, "and watch this!"

Shope's arm transformed into a sword. She then slashed Bill.

"First attack!" She exclaimed, as she returned to normal.

"Don't hog all of the fun!" Sashi said, as sent out Yanmega and surfed on the Bug Type Pokemon.

Sashi kicked Bill.

"That's fun and all, but what about this!" Roach exclaimed, as he rocketed into Bill with a giant fist.

"Ow!" Bill yelled, "Not fair!"

"Time for a Continental Crush!" Shope exclaimed, "Fists of Rock, activate!"

Shope's hands became rocky. She used all of her might to create a massive boulder, about the size of a Wailord.

"FUS RO DA!" Shope yelled.

"Where did that come from?" Kevin asked.

"I've been playing Skyrim." Shope noted.

"Oh." Kevin said.

"Nope!" Bill said, as he teleported, "By the way, did you know I can use any Stand effects without the actual Stand?"

"Watch as I do Star Platinum!" Bill exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Tyler said, as he grabbed the Part Time Heroes and teleported them out of the way.

"ORAORORAORORAORAORAORAORA!" Bill yelled as he tried to pummel the heroes. But it failed.

"ZA WARDO!" Bill exclaimed, as he froze time.

"I've got you right where I want you!" Bill exclaimed.

"I can't move!" Penn cried.

"I've got Killer Queen too!" Bill exclaimed. "Killer Queen can erase you at any time. For you see, Killer Queen can turn anything it touches into a bomb."

"Now for it's third bomb: BITES ZA DUSTO!"

Bill looped time back to the beginning.

"ENOUGH!" One of the Pillar Men exclaimed.

"KARS?!" Bill was shocked.

"Bill Cipher, you think you can beat these heroes in a battle?" Kars asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bill said, as he fired a giant laser that disintegrated Kars.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?" Penn asked.

"Was that a JoJo reference?" Boone asked.

"Your worlds are falling." Bill said, "And soon, there will be nothing left."

"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!" Bill bellowed, his voice as loud as Krakatoa.

"AH FRICK MY EARS!" Sashi yelled.

"I WON'T LET YOU WIN!" Penn yelled.

Penn didn't get hurt by Bill's battle cry.

"What's happening?" Bill was shocked.

Penn knew what was happening. The Dimension Warriors had gotten so far on their journey. It would be game over for the entire multiverse if they lost.

That's why Penn was the leader of the Dimension Warriors. Even through all the pain and suffering, Penn never gave up.

"Say your goodbyes, Bill, because you're already dead." Penn cried.

"Nani?!" Bill exclaimed, as Penn punched him in the face.

"NO!" Bill yelled, "This can't be happening! A-X-O-L-O-T-L! My time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!"

Bill was glitching out.

"PENN ZERO!" He yelled.

Penn punched Bill in the face again, causing him to shatter.

"I can't believe it." Penn said, as his friends returned to normal, "We did it!"

Then, the Dimension Warriors were teleported to what seemed like the center of the Multiverse.

"Where are we?" Penn asked.

"It's been a while, Penn Zero." An old woman said.

"Phyllis!" Penn cheered.

By her side were all of the allies that the Dimension Warriors befriended during their journey.

Then, music played. It was as if the team had entered the Pokemon Champion Hall Of Fame.

"Penn!"

"Boone!"

"Sashi!"

"Tyler!"

"Kevin!"

"Shope!"

"Roach!"

"Kirby!"

"We did it!" Penn said, "Bill's been defeated, and now the multiverse is safe!"

"Now what?" Boone asked.

"It is time to say goodbye." Phyllis said.

"Wait, what?" Penn asked.

"I think she's serious." Sashi said, holding back tears.


	22. Warrior's Farewell

"I guess this is goodbye." Penn said, as the other Dimension Warriors started to cry.

"It was nice knowing you, Tyler." He continued, as Penn hugged Tyler.

"I agree." Tyler said.

"Thanks for sticking by my side, Kevin." Boone cried.

"It was fun while it lasted." Kevin sobbed.

"Jennifer, I just wanted to tell you that it was an honor fighting by your side." Sashi wept.

"I'll miss you." Shope cried, hugging Sashi.

"Poyo..." Kirby sobbed. He didn't want to say goodbye to Roach.

"I'll miss you too, Kirby." Roach wept, "But we will meet again some day."

Everyone cried and hugged.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." Penn said to Boone and Sashi.

"We've had quite the adventure." Boone sobbed.

"I can't believe it's over." Sashi wept. She leaned over to kiss Penn.

"Just what this scene needed." She continued.

The heroes went back to their own dimensions.

Back in Middleburg, Penn, Boone, and Sashi passed by an empty lot where the Oddysey and Fish Stick on a Stick used to be.

"So now what?" Penn asked, "We saved the multiverse from Bill, but now, there's nothing we can do right now."

"Want to play video games?" Boone asked.

"We deserve it." Sashi said.

"Last one to my house is a Yanmega that got obliterated by Stealth Rocks!" Penn said.

Sashi took out her 3DS. Inside was a copy of Pokemon Ultra Sun. And inside the Pokemon Storage System was her Yanmega.

"Thank you, Yanmega." Sashi said.

Yanmega cried. The cry was more electronic than what Sashi was used to.

"Hey, wait up!" Sashi exclaimed, racing after Penn and Boone.

And so, the multiverse was safe once again thanks to the Dimension Warriors.

But there may be a time when the multiverse needs the Dimension Warriors again. Until then, we can all rest happily knowing that the multiverse is safe.

The End


End file.
